Matt Smith
Matthew Robert Smith (nascido em 28 de outubro de 1982) é um ator inglês. Ele é bem conhecido por seus papéis como a décima primeira encarnação de The Doctor na série da BBC Doctor Who e Sua Alteza Real o Príncipe Philip, Duque de Edimburgo, na série da Netflix The Crown. Smith inicialmente aspirava ser um jogador de futebol profissional, mas a espondilólise o forçou a abandonar o esporte. Depois de ingressar no National Youth Theatre e estudar Drama e Escrita Criativa na University of East Anglia, tornou-se ator em 2003, atuando em peças como Murder in the Cathedral, Fresh Kills, The History Boys e On the Shore of the Wide World. nos teatros de Londres. Estendendo seu repertório para o teatro do West End, ele já se apresentou na adaptação para o palco de Swimming with Sharks com Christian Slater, seguido um ano depois por uma performance aclamada pela crítica como Henry em That Face. O primeiro papel televisivo de Smith veio em 2006 como Jim Taylor nas adaptações da BBC de The Ruby in the Smoke e The Shadow in the North, de Philip Pullman, enquanto seu primeiro papel importante na televisão veio como Danny na série da BBC de 2007, Party Animals. Smith, que foi anunciado como a décima primeira encarnação do Doctor em janeiro de 2009, é a pessoa mais jovem a interpretar o personagem na série de televisão britânica. 4 Ele deixou a série no final do especial de Natal de 2013, "The Time of the Doctor". 5 Ele retratou a personificação física da Skynet no Terminator Genisys (2015). 6 7 De 2016 a 2017, ele interpretou o príncipe Philip, Duque de Edimburgo, na série biográfica biográfica Netflix de Peter Morgan, The Crown, pela qual ele ganhou um Primetime Emmy. Biografia Matthew Robert Smith nasceu em 28 de outubro de 1982 em Northampton, Northamptonshire, onde foi criado. Ele é o filho de David e Lynne Smith. Ele tem uma irmã chamada Laura Jayne, que foi uma das dançarinas apresentadas no videoclipe da música de Eric Prydz, "Call on Me" (2004). Smith frequentou a Northampton School for Boys. O seu avô tinha jogado profissionalmente para o Notts County FC, e Smith tinha planeado ser jogador de futebol profissional, tendo jogado para as equipas jovens de Northampton Town, Nottingham Forest e Leicester City, tornando-se capitão da equipa juvenil deste último. Uma séria lesão nas costas, resultando em espondilose, fez com que ele não pudesse continuar com uma carreira no futebol. Seu professor de teatro o apresentou para atuar assinando-o para produções teatrais sem o seu consentimento. Depois de não participar nas primeiras duas ocasiões, seu professor arranjou que ele interpretasse o décimo jurado em uma adaptação de Doze Homens com Raiva. Embora ele tenha participado da peça, ele se recusou a participar de um festival de teatro para o qual seu professor também o contratou, pois ele se via como um jogador de futebol e não via a atuação como socialmente aceitável. Seu professor de teatro persistiu e acabou convencendo-o a se juntar ao National Youth Theatre em Londres. Depois de deixar a escola, Smith estudou teatro e escrita criativa na Universidade de East Anglia, graduando-se em 2005. Seus primeiros papéis no teatro como parte do National Youth Theatre foram Thomas Becket em Murder in the Cathedral e Bassoon em The Master and Margarita. Seu papel neste último lhe valeu um agente e seus primeiros empregos profissionais, Fresh Kills e On the Shore of the Wide World. Seus novos papéis profissionais o levaram a buscar um acordo com sua universidade para que ele pudesse se formar sem participar de palestras em seu último ano. Carreira Televisão O primeiro papel de mith na televisão foi como Jim Taylor nas adaptações da BBC dos livros do quarteto de Sally Lockhart, The Ruby in the Smoke e The Shadow in the North. Seu primeiro grande papel televisivo veio na série de televisão Party Animals, uma série dramática de televisão da BBC sobre conselheiros parlamentares fictícios e pesquisadores em Westminster. Em Party Animals, Smith interpreta Danny Foster, pesquisador parlamentar de Jo Porter (Raquel Cassidy), um político trabalhista e ministro do Ministério do Interior. Aos 26 anos de idade, Danny é descrito como um "geek político" inteligente, mas tímido, que deveria ter deixado de pesquisar na sua idade. Seu irmão, Scott, um consultor de assuntos públicos, é interpretado por Andrew Buchan. Dentro da narrativa da série, ele tenta equilibrar sua afeição por Kirsty MacKenzie (Andrea Riseborough), sua estagiária, ao tentar impedir o declínio iminente de Porter. Em uma entrevista em 2007, Smith discutiu as motivações de seu personagem. Ele resumiu Danny como tendo uma visão romântica do mundo político, sendo cínico em outros lugares. O personagem foi atraído para a política por seu pai e seu próprio impulso político. Ele defendeu a idade de seu personagem, caracterizando-o como sendo leal a Porter, em vez de ser incompetente. Ele falou sobre a maturidade emocional e intelectual de seu personagem: emocionalmente, ele carece de confiança em relação às mulheres - mais notavelmente visto com seu amor não correspondido em relação a Kirsty -, mas Smith retrata Danny como um romântico afetuoso e sensível, mas "irônico, sarcástico e espirituoso"; e intelectualmente, Danny é retratado como atencioso e possuindo uma forte ética de trabalho. Smith fez o teste para o papel de Will McKenzie na série de comédia britânica The Inbetweeners, com a parte sendo dada ao ator Simon Bird. Isso foi revelado em uma entrevista em 2009 pelo escritor do programa, Iain Morris, que disse: “Nós testamos literalmente 1000 pessoas ... ele foi brilhante - até os dois últimos para Will, eu acho. Eu acho que ele foi um pouco arrojado! doctor who (2010 - 2013\2014) Smith foi revelado como o décimo primeiro médico na série de televisão de ficção científica britânica Doctor Who em janeiro de 2009 20 para substituir David Tennant, que anunciou sua saída em outubro de 2008. Smith era um ator relativamente desconhecido em comparação com os atores que especularam sobre possivelmente assumir o papel, incluindo Paterson Joseph, David Morrison, Sean Pertwee, James Nesbitt, Russell Tovey, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Robert Carlyle e Billie Piper. Smith foi nomeado pela primeira vez como um possível sucessor menos de um dia antes de ser anunciado como o Décimo Primeiro Doctor, na edição de 3 de janeiro de 2009 do BBC Breakfast, entre os nomes especulados sobre. Sua obscuridade levou a manchete de notícias "Doctor Who?", Um comentário sobre o título da série. Smith foi um dos primeiros atores a fazer o teste para o papel, apresentando-se no primeiro dia. A equipe de produção, formada pelo novo produtor, Steven Moffat, e pelo diretor de drama da BBC Wales e produtor executivo, Piers Wenger, imediatamente o destacou com base em sua performance. Smith também fez o teste para o papel de John Watson no Sherlock criado por Moffat, fazendo audições ao mesmo tempo; ele não teve sucesso, já que Moffat acreditava que seu estilo de atuação excêntrico estava mais próximo de Holmes, cujo papel já havia sido dado a Benedict Cumberbatch. Aos 26 anos de idade, Smith era três anos mais novo do que Peter Davison na época de seu papel como médico em 1981, e mais jovem do que qualquer outro ator sugerido para o papel. Após três semanas de audições, Moffat e Wenger concordaram que "sempre foi Matt" e se aproximaram dele para aceitar o papel. A BBC foi cautelosa quanto a escalá-lo porque achavam que um garoto de 26 anos não poderia jogar adequadamente com o Doutor; Wenger compartilhou o mesmo sentimento, mas pensou que Smith havia provado sua qualidade de atuação nos animais de partido, que Wenger pensava destacar as "qualidades mercuriais" de Smith. Alguns fãs da série acreditavam que Smith era inexperiente e jovem demais para o papel, enquanto outros o apoiavam, citando sua capacidade de atuação demonstrada. Por seu desempenho em sua primeira série, ele foi indicado na Categoria de Melhor Performance Dramática do National Television Awards. Smith é o primeiro médico a ser indicado para um BAFTA de Melhor Ator. Smith disse sobre seu personagem: "O Doutor é excitado e fascinado pelo menor das coisas. Por tudo. Por cada coisa. Isso é o que é maravilhoso sobre ele como um personagem. É por isso que crianças gostam dele. Porque ele não faz isso." Não descartar nada. Ele não é cínico. Ele está aberto a todas as facetas do universo. "Em junho de 2010, Smith apareceu no palco com Orbital, e tocou com eles uma versão do tema Doctor Who, no Festival de Glastonbury. Smith recebeu o Doctor Who Prom no Royal Albert Hall em 24-25 de julho de 2010. Na manhã de 26 de maio de 2012, Smith carregou a tocha olímpica em Cardiff, uma atividade que foi notada pelos fãs de Doctor Who por sua semelhança com um episódio de 2006 da série em que o Doctor levou a tocha. Em 1 de junho de 2013, a BBC anunciou que Smith deixaria Doctor Who no final do especial de Natal de 2013. Ao refletir sobre sua decisão de sair em uma entrevista de 2016, Smith expressou pesar por não ficar mais tempo, devido a querer trabalhar mais tempo com a co-estrela Jenna Coleman. Em 2018, enquanto aparecia nos Discos da Ilha Deserta, Smith revelou que quase recusou o papel do Doutor. filmes Smith foi escalado para o crime de comédia negra de Martin McDonagh em Bruges (2008), como a versão mais jovem do personagem de Ralph Fiennes, no entanto suas cenas não apareceram no corte final do filme. Ele estrelou o curta-metragem de 2009 Together e o filme de 2010 Womb. Em fevereiro de 2013, foi relatado que Smith havia se inscrito para aparecer na estréia de Ryan Gosling na direção de Lost River. A estreia na direção de Smith, o curta Cargese, foi ao ar na Sky Arts em maio de 2013. Smith teve um papel de apoio, como a personificação da Skynet, em Terminator Genisys (2015); ele foi definido para ter mais tempo de tela no sexto e sétimo filmes da série. Em 20 de novembro de 2014, foi anunciado que Smith iria estrelar o filme de ação Paciente Zero. Em 28 de agosto de 2018, ele teria sido escalado em Star Wars: A Ascensão de Skywalker (2019), mas mais tarde ele negou seu envolvimento. Em janeiro de 2019, Smith se juntou a Jared Leto no spin-off Morbius, da Sony. Em fevereiro de 2019, foi anunciado que ele havia se juntado a Last Night in Soho, de Edgar Wright, ao lado de Thomasin McKenzie e Anya Taylor-Joy. vida pessoal Smith já declarou ter uma queda por sua melhor amiga e ex-colega de elenco em Doctor Who, Karen Gillan. Matt declara ser ateu, torce para o Blackburn Rovers e tem uma irmã chamada Laura Jayne Smith. Em 2015, Smith foi nomeado pela revista GQ um dos 50 homens britânicos mais bem vestidos. No mesmo ano, declarou que estava namorando a atriz britânica Lily James.ru:Мэтт Смит en:Matt Smith Categoria:Atores e Atrizes